


In Your Arms by 6 A.M.

by screamoffkey



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamoffkey/pseuds/screamoffkey
Summary: When Chrom came out to his sisters, he knew that he would remember that day for the rest of his life. But, when Lissa convinces him to go out to a gay bar for the first time, he had no idea that the night would lead to finding a boy, passed out on the floor of the bar, that would make the night so much more memorable than he ever could have imagined. [Modern AU]





	In Your Arms by 6 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> I've read practically every gay chrobin fic on AO3 and I need more, so i figured i would try to be the change I want to be in the world
> 
> This is my first fic for this fandom!! I'm still finding my footing with the characters, so let me know how I do!

7 P.M.

When Chrom made the decision to finally come out to his sisters after 20 long years, he had expected a variety of possible responses. He knew they would _probably_ be fine… in the long run, at least. And, he knew that Emmryn, wise beyond her years and far milder than her younger siblings, would respond much different than Lissa, just 18 and wired with an energy far more electric than anyone else in their family. He also expected tears, most likely a lot from Lissa and no doubt a few from Emm. Gods, he hoped he didn’t cry; he didn’t want it to be a whole _thing_ , you know?

But he certainly didn’t expect to be laughed at; that caught him by surprise. But, logic be damned, when he sat both of them down on the plush yellow couch of Emmryns apartment and with shaky breathing and unsteady legs uttered the irreversible words _I’m gay_ for the first time to his dear sisters, they laughed. Lissa a loud, heartfelt, lung-aching laugh that threatened to knock her off the seat in which she was perched and leave her rolling on the floor. Emmryn, for her part, was trying her best to maintain composure, but Chrom saw a dastard smile creeping onto to her stoic face.

He furrowed his brows. They must have thought it was a joke. So, he tried again.

“Lissa, Emm. I’m serious.”

“Did you hear that Emm!?! He’s being _serious_ right now!” Lissa guffawed out. Emmryn closed her eyes and steeled herself, trying to hide any hint of humor from her voice as she interrupted her sister.

“I know Lissa, which is why we should be respectful of our brother right now. Despite our suspicions, it’s lovely to hear it from you, Chrom.”

“…I’m, uh, not sure I understand. You knew?”

Lissa snorted. “Of course we knew you big dummy! You’re so obvious I didn’t even know you were trying to keep it a secret!”

It’s a weird feeling, to bear the weight of your darkest secret only to find out that your horrid acting skills betrayed you long ago.

 

And so, Chrom was out, and he and his sisters talked and reminisced as the sun set relaxed like untensing shoulders into nighttime.

 

10 P.M.

“Oh! I know! We should celebrate: It’s a big day after all!” Lissa perked up suddenly, lurching for the remote and pausing the movie they were idly watching, leaving Simon Spier frozen in time, waiting for at the Ferris Wheel in perpetuity.

 

Chrom turned to his sister with suspicious eyes. A ‘brilliant’ idea had cropped up in her brain, he was sure, and those ideas has a track record of being particularly zany, even for Lissa.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Two words.” Lissa teased, twirling her fingers through the air in the faces of her siblings. She stood suddenly and turned to face them.

“Gay. Bar.”

It was Chrom’s turn to snort as the slim girl.

“Absolutely not.”

“C’mon!! It’ll be fun. We can get all dressed up and have a good time, and you can put yourself out there!!” She winked slying, and added. “Maybe we can even find yourself a prince charming.Emm back me up here!”

Emmryn smiled softly as she thoughtfully munched on some of the popcorn at the bottom of the bowl she was clutching. “Well… as the responsible adult here, I’m not supposed to condone underage drinking. But, I do think it could be a fun opportunity for you, Chrom.”

Chrom rolled his eyes for effect, though he was slowly being infected with the enthusiasm of his sisters. “Fine, I’ll go. But let the record show, _I’d_ be the Prince Charming.” They giggled as he let Lissa pull him out of his slouching state on the couch.

 

11:30 P.M.

OK, this was getting overwhelming. He’d been fine when they were getting dressed. He had felt good about this plan, _ready_ even, while they hastily pregamed with Emmryn’s stash of wine before heading out the door, even when Emm had decided last minute that she was going to stay behind. Sure, a tiny knot had formed in his stomach when they tipsily handed their shoddy fake IDs to the bouncer at the door, who studied Lissa’s round and girlish face and probably wondered just _how much_ he was willing to suspend his disbelief to believe she was 21. But, soon enough, they were in the midst of it all, _he_ was in the midst of it all, and he was feeling fine…ish.

 

And then, he was alone. Lissa had rushed off to the bathroom within the first 5 minutes of their arrival, and now Chrom was feeling subtle traces of panic bite at the edge of his mind. _Oh gods, he was really doing this. He was out and here and there were so many guys all around him. Oh gods, oh gods, is that guy staring at him? Oh gods oh gods…_

The flashing of pink lights to the thumping of an Ariana Grande song and the slew of shirtless men occasionally bumping into him had him feeling a little overwhelmed, and egregiously over dressed as he stood in the center of the dancefloor where Lissa had left him. He needed a break, already, and he was sure Lissa would find him if he wandered out of the center of attention. So he softly shoved him way toward the bar to grab a drink.

 

It was then that he saw him; well, nearly tripped over him. He looked down and found a boy lying face flat on the bar floor. He crouched down to get a better look at the man, a thin boy around his age with hair dyed a pristine shade of white; Chrom gently tried to turn him over, to find that at the very least, he was certainly awake, judging from the soft groan that came out of his mouth. Now slight turned onto his side, Chrom got a good look of the stranger’s face: hair was sweaty and matted to his forehead and he smelled almost dangerously of whiskey. He wore a black fishnet crop top with an oversized dark pruple windbreaker hanging off him as a sort of makeshift blanket.

 

His eyes suddenly fluttered open and the soft brown met the blue of chrom’s. Chrom couldn’t help but smile at the concentrated look on the boy, who was staring at him as though he was trying to gather his wits enough to assess whether Chrom was a threat to him or not.

 

There was a warmness in his voice when he heard himself gently tease the boy, “There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3 
> 
> Also, I'm in NEED of a Chrobin playlist because these two boys own my damn heart. If you have any song recs please lmk!


End file.
